


Excuse Me Miss

by hanorganaas



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossdressing, Genderplay, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you untie me I'll make it worth your while!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuse Me Miss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo using the "Genderplay" Square
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Unless I was god I do not own any of the characters mentioned.

It was late at night when Doctor Rodney McKay walked into the lab. He felt as though there was something missing. Something wasn't finish. As he walked into the lab the lights flickered on their own. He would expect to find himself alone, but he was wrong....dead wrong.

His eyes fixated in the center of the room, where a person was bound to a chair.

It was a woman, a manly looking woman. "She" had long blonde hair, slightly tanned skin and hazel eyes. She was dressed in a tight black dress with long sleeves, fishnet stockings covered long cleanly shaven legs and to top the cake, shiny black shoes with high heels tapped on the ground.

"Excuse me miss..." Rodney began almost speechless.

"Oh thank heavens," The blonde said in a low sultry voice, "a very bad man abducted me and took me to this strange place..."

"Uh," The physicist responded now finding it hard to comprehend anything but the sight in front of him.

"If you untie me I'll make it worth your while."

"How?"

"Untie me big boy and you'll see."

Just the thought of that woman's red lips touching his skin and his dick pounding into that perfect ass was enough to send shockwaves to his arousal. And with quick feet he walked to the helpless woman and with deft fingers quickly undid the knots. 

"Okay I untied you now what?"

The woman stood to her feet and took slow short steps to her savior as a smile formed on her lips.

Within moments Rodney found himself lying on his own desk in the lab. The blonde crawled on top of him and devoured his lips. They each fought for dominance but Rodney won plunging his tongue into her mouth. He felt her hands move to the waistline of his pants.

With careful precision she undid the string and pulled down his pants, freeing his throbbing cock from its prison. She lifted her head and licked her lips.

"Going commando I see," She said positioning herself on his shaking legs, "I can guess you are pretty daring."

Rodney let out some incoherent sound as she dipped her head down. She began by teasing him. Her lips bestowed kisses on his inner thighs as she took his throbbing cock in her large hands.

"It's a good thing you untied me baby," She purred, her mouth inches away from the head, "You are about to get the best blow job of your life."

Before he could answer he felt her lips wrap around the head. Her tongue swirled around the perimeter in slow strokes, occasionally licking the slit. He curled his toes and let out a whimper.

Her mouth moved further, beginning to add more force in her sucking as her tongue trailed over the shaft. And then..

She took a deep breath through her nose before taking his full length in her mouth.

She was good, very good. Using much force as she sucked, even putting a little teeth in as he liked. His orgasm began to escalate at an alarming rate as he thrust into her mouth.

"Oh god," He moaned, "I'm gonna..."

And before he could answer his body stiffened as his essence exploded into the other man's mouth.

She lifted her head and swallowed, licking the excess cum off her lips.

"Damn," Rodney said with heaving breaths, "that was...god....oh by the way I didn't ask for your name."

She bent her head down and brought her lips to his ear and with a whisper she said:

"Sheppard, Colonel John Sheppard."  
 


End file.
